


Trouble

by WeeCoconutFlakes



Series: Sheaf's Chronicles [12]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Conspiracy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeCoconutFlakes/pseuds/WeeCoconutFlakes
Summary: A glimpse into the Duskstone Court as they discuss how to reconcile with the rebellion sweeping across their kingdom.





	Trouble

Khurain Duskstone was sitting on his throne, waiting. He was troubled. His enemies were growing strong. It was troubling. His allies were disappearing. It was troubling. His grip on his kingdom was loosening by the day. It was very troubling.

“My lord,” a voice spoke from beside him.

“Report to me,” Khurain replied. The voice belonged to his spymaster, who had returned from a mission.

“I was successful. All the targets were found, and all the targets were executed.”

“Very good. You are dismissed.” His spymaster was troubling in his own right. Khurain admired the drow’s efficient manner and lack of reproach, but Khurain had realized something, and it was very troubling. It had come to his attention that his spymaster was once part of the very organization he had been sent to destroy.

He dismissed it, however. It was quite clear the spymaster had lost all memory of the place, and now was loyal. The next trouble to take care of was the upcoming meeting of the Court. More bad news would surely come of it. He was brewing a plan, but the specifics were escaping him. He continued to plot on his throne.

“Sir,” one of his attendants said, getting his attention. “The Court awaits you.”

Khurain nodded, and walked to the courtroom. “I would like to begin these proceedings with good news. The final remnants of Ganden Monastery’s leadership has been destroyed; a feat accomplished by our spymaster.” He gestured to the spymaster as he said so. “Now, I open to the Court. Terreye, have you news of your… situation?”

A stressed-looking woman nodded tersely. “I’m afraid I have lost contact with all but one of my aides.”

“Azmarin?”

“Indeed.”

“Ensure he is protected, and redouble efforts to hold control of Azmarin.” He paused. “We must speak of keeping High Stone guarded.”

There was murmuring in the courtroom. As it faded, one man spoke up. “My lord, we must discuss the possibility of dropping, in response to Cockatrice’s actions.”

A gasp swept through the Court. Dropping was a theoretical action, a redundant plan set decades ago as an impossible eventuality. Dropping was short for dropping the pretense, giving up the facade that Duskstone wasn’t controlled by an iron grip.

“What prompts such an idea?” Khurain asked.

“There are whispers of an assault on the city. It may be more advantageous to secure ourselves in the interest of survival.”

Khurain thought, then his face softened. He began to laugh. It echoed through the hall. “I appreciate your caution, but we can trust our strength to keep us safe. Even if High Stone is taken, our people will remain loyal. They have no choice.” Khurain stepped forward. “Cockatrice is well known across the kingdom as belligerent rebels. We have contr-” Khurain was interrupted by a loud explosion. He snapped his head up at the sound. He looked to the spymaster, who nodded, immediately moving to investigate. He motioned at guards to follow, and another pair to come to his side.”

“We will follow procedure, as usual. This room is hidden, stay inside. Court adjourns.” Khurain walked away, to his throne room. Whoever was responsible for this interruption would face great trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short, I know, but I really wanted to give at least some look at the Court. Stay tuned, the conclusion of Sheaf's Chronicles grows nearer.


End file.
